


Tattoos

by Geo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Candy Shop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo/pseuds/Geo
Summary: Jeremy meets a guy with cool tattoos





	Tattoos

Jeremy had always been a conservative person. Of course, he had thought of getting peircings like every other teenager at the age of sixteen, but that passed once he realized he wouldn't be able to pull it off. He hadn't thought of getting tatoos either. Besides, he liked the way he looked without things in his face or ink in his skin. He looked normal, and he liked it that way.

He had been working in a candy shop with Rich when the college boy walked in. 

"How can you stand it?" Jeremy looked over to his coworker, confused.

"Stand what Rich?" The shorter one leaped over the counter to get to where Jeremy was arranging treats. They were both clad in their uniforms. Purple shirts and pants with gold lining, and black shoes. Sometimes, the owner would make one of them wear a stupid candy hat if the store was busy enough.

"Being single. You could be out there! Having the time of your life! You're so boring." Jeremy laughed as he arranged the loli pops to stand upright. 

"Coming from the king of boring." He finished the task and went to clean up the counter as Rich continued.

"All I'm saying is, that Jake and I didn't get together by sitting around in our apartments." The brunnette rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe I like being single. Maybe I don't need to be in a relationship." Rich sighed at his friend.

"We both know thats a lie." It was true. It was a lie. But, Jeremy would never admit that to Rich of all people so he said nothing and went to clean the counter. Rich went into the back room to get something.

The two heard the bell ring that told them someone came in. Jeremy turned around to greet the customer just to be blown away immediately.

The guy standing there was Filipino, with dark brown hair that was combed upwards. He had glasses. That wasn't what Jeremy focused on for the most though. It was all his tattoos.

They were all over his body. One of a semicolon on his wrist. The rest of his arm was covered in video game designs. His other arm was also covered in tattoos but with swirl designs that had little words strewn into them. Rise above racism, vintage cassets, and a variety of other words. He wore a red arm shirt and black pants along with a pair of white head phones around his neck. Jeremy didn't doubt the guy had more hidden under his clothing.

The guy looked around for a second before seeing Jeremy. 

"Oh hi. Are you...open cause I can leave if-" 

Jeremy cut him off, studdering. "Un n-no we're open...w-what are you looking f-for?" 

The guy looked around. "My little sister said this is the best place in town to get some candy. What do you have?" 

Jeremy stole a glance at the tattoos. He couldnt believe a guy that looked so cool would be wanting candy. He looked like he could own a motorcycle. Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Well uh, what are you in the mood for?" He thought for a second, putting a finger to his chin.

"How about...cotton candy? And lots of it! I promised my sister I'd bring her back some." The guy smiled. Jeremy nodded, averting his gaze. 

"On it. Give me a second." Jeremy almost ran to grab the candy. He hid around a corner and stole a glance. 'Get a hold of yourself! Its just a guy with some...really cool tattoos,' He thought to himself, trying to steady his pounding heart and pushing back all the questions he wanted to ask. He shook his head and continued down the hall to the candy.

 

When he finally came back with three bags of cotton candy, the guy smiled. 

"Awesome!" He took a wallet out of his back pocket and gave Jeremy the money. "Thanks dude!"

Jeremy nodded, handing him the cotton candy. 

"Oh hey, I'm Micheal by the way."

"J-Jeremy." He studdered out. Micheal smiled.

"This is weird but, you're...really cute." The blush played on Micheals face. "Could we uh hang out sometime?" Jeremy blinked. He had not expected that in the slightest. Micheal looked away for a second, a nervous blush on his face. "I-if you're not like that I-" 

Finally, Jeremy snapped himself out of his daze, cutting Micheal off. "Uh y-yeah! Do you want my number?" Micheal smiled the hopeful look returning. He nodded.

They extanged phone numbers. When Micheal left, Jeremy felt himself relax. 

"Finally!" Rich shouted from the back of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt or just say hi, my tumblr is Kingdomheartsfan234.


End file.
